


Only Bad Boys Get The Whip

by Lady_In_Writing



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, But here you go, Cock Ring, Dom/sub, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, I'm a sub, Kylo(Submissive)xReader(Mistress), Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, enjoy?, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_In_Writing/pseuds/Lady_In_Writing
Summary: Kylo Ren has broken one of your rules and now it's time to teach him a lesson in obedience. Reader(Mistress)XKylo(Submissive)Please read notes and tags before reading!
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Reader(Mistress)XKylo(Submissive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Only Bad Boys Get The Whip

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: I DO NOT KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS BUT HERE YOU GO!  
> SUB!Kylox MOMMY MISTRESS!Reader.  
> WARNINGS: Kylo gonna call you Mommy/ Mistress/ Goddess. You're gonna spank the shit out of him and uh, cockrings? LOL  
> I don't know, enjoy?))

Without warning you burst into his room, your heels clicking loudly as you march up to him.

“Get on your fucking knees little boy.” You demand, tone angry to let him know you mean business.

His deep brown eyes go wide. You’ve clearly caught him off guard.

“Mommy?” His voice is meek for such a large man.

“Did I stutter little boy? Get. On. Your. _Fucking_. Knees. Position One.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He knows exactly what his Mistress wants.

He drops to the floor, palms turned up on the tops of his knees with his head bowed in respect.

You stand over him now—the Supreme Leader of the First Order kneeling submissively at your feet.

He doesn’t look at you. He isn’t allowed to look at Mommy without her permission.

“You’re a pitiful little fuck, you know that?” You growl, rage ripples through you. You can’t remember a time you’ve been more furious with him.

The dark-haired man whimpers, shaking his head ‘no’.

“No?? Don’t even think about arguing with me.” You grab a fist full of hair, wrenching his head back. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut from the pain.

“I know what you fucking did Kylo. I know you fucked one of your knights without my permission!”

He opens his eyes, fear written all over his face. He opens his mouth to deny it but you pull at his hair harder.

“Don’t you DARE fucking deny it! Have you forgotten your rules?”

“Rule number three….No lying to Mommy.” He recites from memory.

“That’s right. So be a **good** boy and tell Mommy the truth.”

“I-I was bad Mommy….” He’s stalling, fearful of angering you further.

“I know _that_ Kylo.” You grit your teeth, becoming impatient.

“I disobeyed you. I fucked someone else without your permission. I’m sor-“

_THAWK!_

Your hand comes down onto Kylo’s right cheek. The slap knocks him out of your grasp, sending him crashing to the floor. 

_“So weak.”_ You think as you glare down at him in disgust.

No one got to see him like this. Only you. His Mommy. His Mistress. His Goddess. His Life.

When he looks back up at you, you see that the spot on his cheek is already a shade of red.

“Dirty little slut.” You hiss, taking a dangerous step towards him.

He flinches away in response, trying to back away to the wall behind him.

“Did I say you could move away?”

Kylo stills, staring up at you with those lonely puppy dog eyes he likes trying to use on you.

“What does the slut have to say for himself?”

“Please Mistress….Please don’t be mad.”

You bring your hand above your head, slapping the other cheek. He tries to suppress the low moan that slips past his lips but you hear it.

You knew what all his sounds meant. This one in particular means ‘Give me more’. 

After tonight, that would be no question of who owned him.

“It’s too fucking late for your empty apologies. You need to be punished. _Get up_!”

He scrambles up on long awkward limps.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed. Position four.”

You turn away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of you watching him. You know he likes it when you do. Instead you go to the chest that lays at the bottom of his bed. Where he keeps all your toys for him.

When you turn back around Kylo is on the bed completely naked, on his knees with his face down on the mattress and his arms behind his back.

You decide quickly on what your punishment for him will be for him, pulling out a leather paddle and two metal cock rings.

“You brought this on yourself little boy. Mommy could have been giving you pleasure but instead you have to be punished for being a sex hungry slut. Say it!”

You bring the paddle down onto his ass. The sound of his yelps is music to your ears.

“I’m a hungry slut Mommy.’

The paddles makes contact with his backside again, harder this time.

“Louder Kylo.”

“I’m a hungry slut Mommy!”

You moan in approval, caressing his spine. “That’s my good boy.”

Kylo leans into your touch as you lull him into a false sense of security. You let him believe momentarily that the pain is over before cracking him with the paddle once more.

He nearly jumps off the bed, crying out in pain. His face pushes deeper into the mattress.

“What do you say little boy?”

He lets out a shaky breath before answering “T-Thank you Mommy. Thank you for punishing me.”

“You’re welcome baby boy.” Your voice is sugary sweet before you continue with his spanking.

The paddle comes down repeatedly on his ass now. Sometimes you’re spiteful by hitting the same spot twice in a row to make him really feel it.

He’s trembling now, his whole ass covered in dark red spots. You know he is starting to reach his limit but you also know of his gluttony for pain.

No one could ever guess that the great Kylo Ren was a whore for being a little masochistic fuck toy for his Mistress.

“Can you take more for me baby?”

“Yes Mommy.” He is putting on a brave face for you. You appreciate that but also do not want to push past his limits.

“Do you remember your safe word?”

“Leia.” He says reluctantly. 

“Good boy, count for me this time and make sure you remember who to thank.”

You don’t wait for him to respond before cracking him with the paddle again.

“One. Thank you, Mommy.”

_CRACK!_

“T-Two. Thank you, Mommy.”

You hit the same spot twice, using more force each time.

_CRACK! CRACK!_

“Three, Four!” He yelps. “Thank yo-”

_CRACK!_

The final blow hitting the tender flesh at the back of his thighs.

Kylo sucks in breath in response. “F-Five….Thank y-you Mommy.”

You sense he has momentarily reached his threshold for pain, the irritated skin of his ass cheeks blistering now. You leave a kiss on his tailbone so he knows his spanking is done.

Leaning over him you brush hair out of his face, looking into his eyes while your free hand lovingly strokes his backside.

“My boy took his punishment so well but you deserved it didn’t you?”

His eyes are glassy, lips pouting. “Yes, I deserved it. I’m a dirty whore who needs Mommy’s punishment to be good.”

“That’s right, you need to be taught a lesson. NO ONE touches what belongs to me.”

Gripping his hair once more, you forcibly pull him off the bed by his hair. He cries and whines but obeys, following where you lead him. You drag him in front of you so that he is on his hands and knees.

You put your shiny black leather high heel on the ground in front of him. “You know what to do.”

“Yes Mistress.” Kylo lowers himself down to the floor, without hesitation he brings his lip to the front of your shoe—kissing it with his soft supple lips.

Like a good little submissive he kisses his way from the tip to the heel of your shoe.

“That’s it, my good boy. Don’t forget to use your tongue.”

The grown man below you groans as if in pain, rakes his wet tongue along the side of your heel, leaving behind a trail of saliva.

“Mmmmh, you love this don’t you Kylo?”

Kylo nods his head, not once deterring from his task. He is so focused that he doesn’t notice you slip your opposite foot out of your heel until you hold it up to his face.

“A treat for doing such good listening.” You say sweetly.

“Thank you Goddess.” He kneads, taking a hold of your stocking clad foot. 

He holds your foot more gently than should be possible for a man of his size. He pushes his face and nose to the curve of your foot, shuddering as he breathes in deep. The waiting is driving him past the point of madness. He needs relief. His tongue grazes along the underside of your foot until he reaches your toes. He takes all five into his mouth and sucks. You’re still wearing your stockings but you can feel his drool through the fabric. 

“So eager to please.” You praise him, knowing he gets off on it just as much as being humiliated and used. 

He moans, low and deep; his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

You watch your pet lovingly as he enjoys himself.

Until you notice the twitching of his hardening cock. 

“You’re disgusting, getting hard from sucking on your Mistress’s feet.” You try to pull your foot away but Kylo tightens his hold on your delicate ankle. 

He whimpers pitifully, looking up at you with the puppy dog eyes again.  
  
“You know those eyes don’t work on me, little boy.” You forcibly yank your foot out of his mouth and instead push it against his throbbing member, rubbing along his length. 

His hips buck up to meet your touch as he throws his head back. “Mommy please!” 

“You’re pitiful, begging like that. Real men don’t beg, but you’re not a real man are you, _Ben_?” You taunt him while still rubbing his large dick with the bottom of your foot. You knew he hated to be referred to as ‘Ben’ but you don’t care, this isn’t for his enjoyment—it’s for yours. 

He turns his head away, whimpering like a dejected child. 

“I guess we should stop then.” You remove your foot but he gasps at the loss of contact. 

“No! Please don’t stop.” 

This time you push your heel firmer against him. “Then answer your Mistress.” 

Kylo’s hips gyrate up off the floor, needing more of your touch. Precum starting to leak from the tip, you can feel the pulsing of his cock against your foot.

“I’m not a real man. I’m your bitch Mistress.” 

“That’s right Ben, my good little bitch. Does my bitch need to cum?” 

He nods frantically, pumping his hips harder. 

“Too fucking bad.” You pull your foot away, ruining his pending orgasm. 

“Fuck!” He swears angrily, glaring at you. He looks like he wants to take control and command you like he does the rest of the First Order. 

That is until you slap him across the cheek again. 

He gasps and lets the obedience wash over him. He bows his head in shame. “Forgive me Mommy, I’ve sinned against you.” 

“You’ll be punished for that.” You promise, grabbing the cock rings before kneeling down to put them on him. One around the base of his shaft and the other around his balls.

“Please no!” he tries to reason with you, knowing the rings will keep him hard but stop him from cumming. 

“Yes little boy. If you’re going to disobey then you don’t get to cum.” 

He bites the inside of his cheek, knowing that arguing will only make the punishment worse. 

With the rings in place you take a step back. His eyes are still down casted at the floor, a sign of his submission. “I want you to watch me.” 

His head snaps up, watching you as you begin to strip _slowly_ out of your clothing. Big begging brown eyes grow wide like saucers as his hands clench into fists. You know he adores taking your clothes off for you. Denying him this is part of his punishment, his hands twitching and trembling uncontrollably. 

You smirk cruelly, there’s something seductive about teaching your slave a lesson. 

Once you’re naked you beckon him over, leaning on the edge of the bed for support. “Come here little boy. Come taste your Mistress. It’s time you remembered whose pleasure matters most.” 

On hands and knees he crawls to you so that he is kneeling before you. You part your legs open for him, giving him a full view of your soaking wet cunt. It immediately leaves him gasping. 

“You’re so wet Goddess….” 

You run your fingers through his surprisingly soft hair and guide him closer between your legs. Taking the hint, Kylo dives into your folds. His long flat tongue licking from your slit to your clit. He moans at the taste, wrapping his full lips around your clit. You buck into his mouth, keeping him in place by his hair. 

“Mmmmh, that’s it. Make me cum and I’ll think about forgiving you.” 

He vigorously laps at your hidden bud, causing you to shudder. The pleasure builds in your lower belly but you are unwilling to let him be victorious so quickly. 

“No breath for you Ben.” You shove his face into your folds, smothering him. “That’s my good boy! Let my cunt steal your breath away!” 

Kylo groans against your pussy, huffing for breath and breathing in the scent of you. You hold him like this for a moment before releasing him so that he can gasp for air. His chin, mouth and even his nostrils glisten from your juices. You let him catch his breath before repeating the process. Kylo doesn’t fight it, letting you do what you wish with him. 

“The only thing you’re good for is using that big sloppy mouth to lick me out—say it!” You let him breath so he can answer. 

He pants, jaw slack as he repeats your words. “I’m only good for using my big sloppy mouth to lick you out. Please use my mouth Mommy.” 

Without a word you pull him back to you by his hair. Immediately Kylo latches back onto your clit, suckling and moaning at the taste. You shiver, crying out as your toes curl. The tension builds higher and higher as he draws circles with his tongue. 

“F-Fuck! Yes! Kylo! Yes! Make your Mistress cum!” 

Your orgasm shakes you to your core, heat spreading through your limbs. The tension explodes, making you feel weightless. Kylo is forced to hold you upright by your hips to stop you from crashing to the floor. You rock against his mouth as you come down from the high, pushing Kylo’s face away when the sensation becomes too much. 

Your eyes meet, his amber orbs searching your features for any bit of approval. 

_“Always such a whore for praise.”_ You think to yourself, taking your time to answer him. 

“You look so good with my cum all over that beautiful face.” You stroke his cheek lovingly, meaning every word. 

You notice then just red his cock looks—straining against the cock rings. 

“On the bed. Position five.” 

He obeys with a whimper, every move he makes increasing the painful throb of his cock. He crawls up onto the bed to lay flat on his back. 

“Does your cock hurt baby?” You coo, running a single finger along the underside of his thick member. 

His hips buck at the feeling of your touch. “Yesss. Please make the pain go away Mommy?” 

You grip his shaft in your hand and slowly begin to work it up and down. You’ve only just started to touch him but he’s already pulsing. It was clear he’s needed to cum for some time now. 

“Beg for me Kylo. Like a good boy.”

You increase the movement of your hand, using his precum as lubrication. Kylo’s hips rising off the bed in an attempt to gain more friction. 

“P-Please!” He stutters, struggling to speak coherently. “Please let me cum Mistress!” 

“Why should I let you _Ben_?” You hiss as his forbidden name passes your lips once more.

But he is past the point of caring. All he can think about is his need to cum. “I’ll be good! I...I won’t touch anyone else. Won’t think of anyone—only Mommy!” 

“Have you learned your lesson slut?” 

“Yes Mistress I swear! I’ll be good! Please forgive me and let me cum!” Tears are threatening to spill over his big doe eyes. 

To ruin this orgasm again would be too cruel, even for you. You move quickly, releasing him from the confines of the rings. One hand returns to his cock while the other caresses his sack. You feel how his balls tighten close to his body, his orgasm only moments away. 

“Tell me who you want to cum for?” 

“For you! My Mommy! My Mistress! My Goddess! My life!” 

“Cum for me Kylo! Show me how you cum like a good boy for your Mistress!” 

He sobs in relief, shudders wracking his entire body as he cums. Long thick ropes of cum splatter across his toned chest, some even landing on his chin and mouth. His tongue flicks out to lick away the fluid on his lips. 

You keep your grip firm as Kylo rides out his release, making sure to squeeze out every last drop for him. 

After a moment he relaxes against the sheets, eyes closed and panting for breath. 

You rise, making your way to the refresher where you wet a washcloth before returning to his side. 

“My sweet boy.” You praise, whipping away the cum from his chest and face with a damp cloth. You take your time cleaning him, showing him the affection he is so desperately starved for--that his own family never showed him.

Kylo’s eyes finally open, settling on you. The anger has passed so you smile at him, running your fingers through his sweat dampened hair. 

His deep husky voice wishers your name—your real name. 

“Tell me what you need sweet boy.” You question him, ready to give him whatever aftercare he needed. 

He surprises you by standing and walking over to the toy chest at the bottom of his bed. Opening it, he reaches in and pulls out a braided leather whip. You recognize it as his favorite. 

_“Such a masochist my boy is.”_ You wonder if he purposely disobeyed just to get the chance to feel your whip on his skin. 

He holds it out for you to take, one final word falling from his full lips. “ _Please_.”

You take the whip, grinning up at him. “You know what Mistress always says Kylo…..Only bad boys get the whip.”


End file.
